principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinata Tsuri
She is a created Shinigami that serves under Kito as his Vice Captain, but has left to betray Soul Society for revenge. She like her former captain has great skill in the use of Kido. She also seems to hate people who she feels are inferior to her. Hinata has used the other artificial shinigami to do her tasks for her and will get upset with them if they don't do it like she desires. Appearance She wears has a standard shinigami uniform with a Vice Captain's badge on her left shoulder. Hinata wears her sword on her back. She also has long purple hair and blue eyes. While wearing a gigai she wears a standard school uniform. Hinata also likes wearing the uniform that resembles the stealth force uniforms which was given to her by her captain when she is deployed on missions that aren't in the world of the living or Soul Society. After training with her captain in the shadow chamber she wears traditional chinese shoes and white socks, and she does wear long black arm bands and a top that resembles the one worn by an Onmitsukidō commander in chief. She has also start waring her Zanpakuto on her hip. Personality She has a very short temper and is willing to attack anyone who does not agree with her or her ideals. She was extremely loyal to her Captain and would have done almost anything for him. She sees the other artificial shinigami as her brothers and would do all she can to help them, even if they get on her nerves. She wants to one day become a captain. Hinata has a superiority complex and finds that anyone that is weaker than a vice captain aren't even worthy to be talking to her. This complex may also come from her life in being from a noble household. While on her quest for revenge she ignores every rule and regulation that Soul Society stood for and acted on her own destroying anyone and anything that got in her way. She even loses respect for her captain and leaves soul society and betrays them so she can change soul society in her own image. Hinata has shown that she doesn't care about what people would sacrifice to bring her back to Soul Society as she has tried to kill her close friend Ramaru and she killed her friend Gohito. History Hinata was a normal girl born in the Tsuri clan that is located in East Rukongai she would also be the first artificial Shinigami created by Kito, and is indeed the strongest. Hinata in the beginning came from a noble household that was second to the four noble families. Hinata is kept in the dark about the Tsuri clan's rebellion against the soul society as she was still young at the time. After her father's death she became the head of the Tsuri clan. Sometime later Hinata is attacked by a gang of thugs and she has her body completely crushed by them. While about to die, a shinigami called Kaku finds her and takes her to the department of research and development. It is there when she volunteers for the Artificial Shinigami procedure which turns out to have been a complete success. Hinata finds the thugs that attacked her and kills them all. Hinata likes to hang with Kito cause he is quite and mysterious. Kaku and Hinata would go out on a mission together which brought them closer together as she defeats a hollow that was causing shinigami in the area of the World of the Living to become sick. Hinata is then approached by Kaku twenty years later and he reveals his plan to kill their captain as the captain was responisble for crippling his father a while back. She tries to stop Kaku from going after the captain but she couldn't when he brought up her own father's death. Kaku would then seal Hinata in a cave while he goes after Kito. Drake later comes by the cave and frees her and they go to where the captain and Kito were fighting, she would stop Kito from finishing off Kaku. Drake moves Hinata out of the way so Captain Kurama could take away Kaku's abilities. Hinata would hear about Kaku's death at the hands of the central 46. Drake tries to console her but to it was no use and she confronts her captain who gives her a lecture which she finally understands why he did it. Hinata would meet up with Miu Sarutobi and help her when Miu was being attacked by thugs who wanted the treasures that was being stored at a temple. Miu is then invited by Hinata to become an assistant of hers at the Tsuri clan compound. Hinata would be treated cruelly by Kito Kurama when she dared questioned his orders and was given a severe beating when she lost his captain's hiyori. He would later give Hinata a new body after blowing up her old one when trying to pass the time waiting for the other captains to come to SRDI to be transported to Hueco Mundo for their mission. Hinata would then test out her new body against some hollows and would soon find herself battling Trent Argus. Argus would give Hinata a tough battle and using high level kido spells she was able to force Argus into a retreat. Hinata would then be shock while guarding the garganta that her captain may be leaving to go into the garganta. Kito and Hinata would then watch Buramu and Chiharu fight a toy clone of Kito as Kito tricks them into fighting it. Hinata enters a contest to become the next vice president of research and development and wins using one of Kito's inventions. Hinata and Miu would soon be given a mission to go to the Kyoto to see if their are any humans that have the ability to destroy souls when they use their powers and to report it to Soul Society. They would soon be meet by Keiko Osaka and a member of the Kyoya clan. They would then split up and track humans, while doing this Hinata runs into Ramaru who was fighting a gang of hollows alone. Hinata saves Ramaru and Ramaru agrees to show Hinata around Kyoto. They would later meet up with the others at a hotel room and discuss what to do next, they send a report to the Soul Society and await for orders. While waiting Hinata is worried about Miu as she hasn't checked in at the specified time. Her team would later engage the fulbringers and kill them by order of Soul Society, she fights Anko and is barely able to defeat her. Ramaru would help her defeat Alexander who could use wind abilities, she would later question the quincy about why they helped out one of the fullbringers before going back to soul society back with her injured team. She later decides to go visit her mother to let her know that she was still alive but her mother wanted to kill her as she was the one that sent the thugs to attack her so that she could inherit the fortune that her late husband would have given to Hinata. Nakuma Tsuri tried killing her again but it didn't work as Hinata used her shikai to defeat her own mother. Hinata places her mother in jail and never communicates with her again. A few years later Hinata would find out that her mother committed suicide while in jail in which Hinata would shed a tear after hearing it from Drake. She would then be put to sleep while awaiting her modifications that Kito promised her and the other Artificial Shinigami. Plot Hinata is first seen again during the hollow invasion of Soul Society, she sees Kito Kurama and explains how she came back even though she was suppose to be executed years earlier. She was able to control Miu and has her held captive in a secret location. Hinata then declares that she will kill Kito later after she gains what she needs, and will take Miu to the perfect paradise after Kito is dealt with. When Hinata finally battles Kito the match seemed even until Kito revealed that he was holding back, he then pushes her to reveal her bankai and he reveals his as well to show that he views her on equal footing. Hinata uses her best bankai attacks to attack Kito along with some Kido spells but he was able to handle them with his own bankai techniques. He then defeats Hinata with a limited Sky Quake technique. After hearing about his impending death and knowing the truth about what happened to the Tsuri clan she offers to die with him by taking him into the perfect paradise. She is later seen with Kito as they watched the captains defeat Anamaru, they would watch Miu and was proud of the progress that she made as a captain. Hinata would then go to the world of the living to live with Kito. Sometime later Hinata goes to the Soul Society to give Miu some clones to help deal with her duties other than being a captain. After that she is seen with her in the World of the Living with Kito having cupcakes, before Miu is called back as squad 12 was being attacked by two powerful hollows, Hinata wanted to help Miu but Kito states that they can no longer go back to Soul Society. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Hinata is an expert at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing her blade in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver her opponent. She can use her dual sai techniques to easily overwhelm her opponents with strikes and slashes. Enhanced Durability'': ' Hinata''' has shown that she can take most attacks without being affected by them, she even allows herself to take an attack on purpose just to see if her new body can survive it. Regeneration: Hinata was given this ability by Kito after her attack by Kikin. Her ability to heal in a short time is impressive as she can lose limbs and regain them but this ability drains her depending on how much she has to regenerate. Immense Spiritual Power: As a former VIce captain Hinata has a great amount of spiritual pressure she can even make the strongest of opponents tremble with fear. Her power has increase since she left Soul Society to the point where she can fight on even ground with Captain level opponents. Enhanced Strength: Hinata has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several Shinigami with only one hand. She has also been seen destroying an entire mountain with simple kicks and punches. She has broken an arrancar's armor with just some simple kicks that she learned while training with Kito. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Hinata has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Shunpo Expert: Hinata is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. She has shown to be able to keep up with her captain while they were on a mission together in try to capture a hollow for Kito's experiments. Kidō Master: Like her creator she is a master at Kido and can use up to spell level 88 and below without the incantation. However Hinata using an incantation however can use a level 96 kido spell. She is also able to use two Kido spells in a combination move that greatly helps her in battle. She seems to be well verse in Bakudo as she is seen creating defensive techniques to protect herself and her allies. Hakuda Expert: She has shown to be able to knock an opponent out when she kicks them. She has also learned several kicking techniques from her creator Kito. Hinata has also learned several new hakuda techniques from Kito and has shown to be quite destructive when she is angered. She has improved her skills to the point that she can take down her opponents with just a her kicks and she has even learned to use Ikkotsu. Zanpakuto Hoshinki: Is a Kido type Zanpakuto that can create and control Lava, it is mentioned being a powerful Zanpakuto to have when facing multiple opponents. In its release state it takes the form of two Sai with a pink handle and long strips attached to the handle. Shikai Phrase: Flow from the fires of the great inferno, make my enemies turn into ash, becoming one with my wrath Hoshinki. *'Shikai Special Ability: ' Nenshou Kazangan Yaiba (Burning Lava Blades): This ability allows Hinata to control the lava on the blades to heat it to unmeasurable temperatures and when the blade makes contact the person will be in pain for several days if they manage to survive the attack. Kazangan Seidou (Lava Sanctuary): This ability allows Hinata to create lava within 10 km and launch it at the opponent, if this move connects then the target will be destroyed. With this ability Hinata can also shape the lava into whatever she wishes it to be. This move is perhaps the strongest of her shikai abilities as it covers a large amount of an area and it has amazing destructive power. Funka Yaiba (Eruption Blades): This technique allows Hinata to summon Lava from mid-air and then shaping the lava into blades, as she can then launch the blades toward the intended target. The eruption blades can also come from underneath the surface of wherever her opponent my be standing. Kazangan Kuron (Lava Clones): This ability allows Hinata to make lava clones, they are a complete copy of her and they have access to her other Zanpakuto techniques but can't use this move or her Kido spells. If they are defeated in battle then they will explode on impact causing the lava that forms them to cover the opponent which will kill them. She can only make 3 clones per activation of her shikai. *'Bankai:' Nenshou Supaku turns that into steel like claws attached to Hinata’s hands. There is also lava particles that surrounds the user and lave like wings appear around the back. Instead of the color of red and yellow the lava has turned purple and black. *'Bankai Special Ability: ' Kazangan inmetsu: This attack causes a large lava ball to appear in the sky which is the size of a large comet, when it hits a target the attack melts the target into nothingness. Kazangan Shintou: The lava particles that surround the user forms into six massive lava balls at the tip of the blades. The balls are then launched at the opponent and if they hit causes the target to experience extreme pain causing the target to die or lose consciousness from the pain. Magma World Order: Is an attack that can surround both the user and the opponent so that no one can get to them, she then can manipulate the magma into destroying her target. This magma is so hot that the enemy surrounded in the magma could destroy the opponent by itself if the opponent isn't wearing any heat resistant clothing. This technique can cover 100 km. Toxic Destruction: The magma produces a toxic gas if this gas touches the opponent then the opponent will start to decay at a rapid rate. If the opponent starts to breath in the gas they will start to decay, the only way to reverse the effect is to be able to touch the zanpakuto or defeat the user in battle. Hinate Katasutorutu (Blaze Catastrophe): This power is used when Magma World Oder has taken effect on the battlefield. This power allows the magma to give off a distinct heat energy around the lava if the opponent is caught in this heat then their body will begin to melt from the heat. Hyoukai Tsuchi (Melting Earth): This technique dissolves all forms of kido based attacks, it also destroys the ground in which a person is standing on limiting their movements. This attack can also dissolve the reishi that people use to move in the air while fighting. Sumoggu Kuro-n (Smog Clone): This technique allows Hinata to create clones of herself when the heat of the magma produces smog. The clones have complete access to Hinata's bankai abilities but cannot use the abilities that she wields as a shinigami such as Kido. Gurasu Shippu (Glass Hurricane): This attack is summoned when Hinata's bankai begins to lose its heat, as the molten rock cools it produces the glass in which Hinata will use to attack her opponents. The glass appear like blades when the glass hits the target it releases a chemical poison that will destroy the target in only two minutes. Equipment Hinata wears a power band that is given to her by Kito before she was put to sleep for her body's final modification. She was also given a sonic disk that was designed by Kito. Hinata also uses poison needles that are located on her left arm and right leg, she uses this poison to kill hollows as it is powerful enough to break through and Arrancar's armor. The poison needles were created by Jinku, he has stated that the poison takes two minutes to take effect in which the arrancar would die. Relationships Kito Kurama : Hinata admires her Captain and would do anything for him, she seems to be almost obsessed with him. Kito also seems to be very interested in her as she often is able to help him complete certain tasks like paper work. They are both driven by their passion for revenge against foes that have done them wrong in the past. Both of are also Kido Masters and desire to become stronger in the form which is why they train together. It seems after there day at the beach that there feeling for each other has turned into a romantic relationship. Even after her betrayal she has yet to harm Kurama as she may still have feeling for him. Ramaru Totsuka : Hinata tries to hang out with Ramaru as she consider her a great friend and rival. They knew each other back when Hinata was still an spirit being. After Hinata had her operation to become an artificial shinigami they become closer as they went on four missions together. They will often discuss how their captains are also great friends and why people consider Buramu as a scary guy when he is a softy at heart. Hinata has shown that she is willing to kill Ramaru to achieve her goals she even throws the fight with Ramaru to show that Ramaru isn't her equal. Tedeshi Hibiki: Hinata liked Tedeshi a lot because of his personal commitment to his captain, she was about to fall in love with him but realized her feeling for her former captain. When she escaped execution from the Soul Society she was shocked that he was in the world of the living, ever since then they have maintain their friendship. Athena Kusanagi : Hinata would often try to ask Athena about how she can improve her skill as a shinigami when her captain isn't around to help her. She also views Athena as a mother figure as she never had a good relationship with her own mother. Hinata actually holds Athena in high regard as she is a female captain and inspires to be the same as her when she finally learns bankai. Athena was also the one who inspired Hinata to join the Female Shinigami Association Club. Their relationship has become strained as Hinata took out her fellow captain and stopped Athena from defeating a major hollow. Mouri Tsurijo : Hinata seems to be on good terms with Mouri as they have great team work in defeating hollows together. Mouri seems like a big sister to Hinata and would scold her if she does something that goes against the rules of Soul Society like defying a captain's orders. Hinata and her both respect their captains greatly and would do anything to help them. Miu Sarutobi : Hinata had a great friendship with Miu, they would do each others hair and hang out together. Hinata saved Miu's life 80 years ago and ever since then they have remain friends. After Hinata's defection Miu went into a depression until she was comforted by Kito Kurama. Miu has given Hinata a rare item that hasn't been shown yet. This item represents their friendship and it is believe that Hinata still has the item in her possession. Trivia *Likes learning new Kido Spells *Always picks fights with other created Shinigami just to have some fun. *Want to realize the full potential of her new body. *She is in love with her Captain. *The only Vice Captain that has currently betrayed Soul Society. *Theme Song: Apologize remix by Lil Wayne. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dNpMD4i0PrM Quotes (To Kito) "I will surpass you in Kido techniques." (To artificial Shinigami) " I'm stronger than all of you and if you don't do what I say your dead." (To Hoodlums that attacked her) "You all are going to die for leaving me for dead, have a nice trip in Hades." (To Kito) "I can't help how I feel so one day captain I will save you like you saved me." (To Kito) "You killed my father, you played with my feelings! My family was destroyed because of you, and for that I’m going to kill you!!! Category:Shinigami Category:Vice Captain